


Queen Bee

by cherrytruck



Series: The Birkin Files [12]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Narcissism, Unreliable Narrator, bee metaphors everywhere, inconsistent pronouns, pretentious on purpose, rape metaphors, really vague alchohol/drugs/sex if it's even any of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/pseuds/cherrytruck
Summary: William is the most precious boy of Umbrella and he rules the hive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Resident **BEE** vil but every time they say virus it gets faster  
> This gives an opportunity for lots of bee puns - **BEE** kin, Bir **QUEEN** , Al **BEE** rt, Um **BEE** la, HAHA GET IT?!
> 
> Oh, so I did some research on honeybees to try and make these metaphors make sense but I also had to take some liberties. But as always I am welcome to feedback and corrections on inaccuracies. I will include more notes about at the end of the fic.
> 
> A huge part of this fic was inspired by the Wesker Reports Part II. You don't need to have read it to get this fic but it gives him a very interesting depth into his character so I'd recommend checking out (I prefer the newer retconned version personally).
> 
> There is nothing graphically explicit in this but it's a more unusual experimental style of writing. The narrative tries to capture an immature and unstable mind. The "rape metaphors" tag is because there is slight imagery for it to describe something else, but there is no sexual assault depicted in this fic.
> 
> Also I switch pronouns a bit, though I did my best not to make it confusing. Whether you interpret it as Birkin as letting go of his gender identity or just taking bee metaphors too far is up to you to decide. The Birkin x Wesker is really heavily implied but that's also up to you to take either way.
> 
> You've **BEE** n warned!

He’s the young newcomer, the chosen child, the most genius boy to now be part of Umbrella.

Everyone adores him. He's not like the other boys. He knows more than boys his age. He’s always had a mind far beyond what it should be. He knows he was born with sheer brilliance. It’s always been in his DNA.

Everyone knows his name. He only knows a few that matter to him. But even the elite worship him, like the precious boy that he is.

Dr Marcus has many years above him, more experience. But even he sees how much potential is inside of him. Albert Wesker is the mysterious, shady scientist whom not many seem to get close to – yet, William is the only one to gain Albert’s respect.

He’s the Queen Bee of Umbrella. He loves it.

~

He commands the hive. Anything he says he needs, his drones deliver.

Albert is the kind of man nobody dares to command. Nobody, except for him. Nobody can disobey him. He has full control of Albert.

He even gets praise from Albert from time to time. Albert praises nobody. But Albert praises him, because he’s different.

“You’re making quite a rapid progress on your project. I’m very impressed, William.”

Those words are music to his ears. No matter how many times he hears it on a daily basis, he never stops enjoying it. He loves the sound of his own name.

“Thank you,” he softly tells Albert. He knows when to reward those who recognize his genius. He will make Albert crave him as much as he too craves Albert’s words.

~

No hive should have more than one Queen. A hive with more than one Queen Bee becomes in disarray as the two Queens compete for the spot until one or the other dies.

For some reason, Umbrella feels compelled to bring in a new, false Queen. A prematurely created one, brought in only on the basis of family name privilege.

She brings no command or order to the hive. She has no knowledge or experience in research.

She’s only ten years old, for God’s sake.

And yet, everyone begins to worship her.

He knows Alexia is no match against him, but the fact that everyone acts like it is what gets to him. He doesn't get jealous of anyone else. Marcus is a senior and his time will come one day. Albert knows his place, and Albert will never outshine him.

Soon everyone forgets William. It’s all about that Alexia, that child, stupid child who has taken away everything he has held dearly onto, all by the sheer fact that she’s a little girl who’s been placed on a pedestal.

He doesn’t understand. Though some remain loyal to him, it’s not enough. He won’t settle for second best. Too many people forget their roots in favour of the spectacle of a young girl.

He does everything to remind people he’s the original genius, the only one – but his rapid progression is only seen as breakdowns by all others.

~

The inferior Queen doesn’t survive. The hive is restored in order as William claims his rightful place yet again.

He runs through his thoughts to process his mindset in these past two years: Alexia stood no chance. Her attitude in virology was completely wrong. Though both shared an equal fiery passion on virology, she was wrong. She insulted virology without realizing it. And she paid the price for it.

He is content, and productive again.

The viruses know. They know who the real Queen is.

~

He’s loved by everyone again, and everyone remembers him.

Love. That’s another part of him that makes him special. He knows how to love properly and perfectly. He proves it by showing Umbrella only he holds enough charm to be married so early on. He can hold a stable family and still be a brilliant scientist. He uses every opportunity to make his left hand stick out so everyone sees the gold wrapped around him.

Annette becomes everyone’s envy. They envy her for being so close to the one and only William. They wonder how she of all people was chosen. The Queen bee has enough love to share around, and William can get away with loving anyone. But Annette gets the most of it.

He does everything he can to make Annette realize what a lucky woman she is.

~

He wows the whole audience as he shares what he is allowed of his research at an international conference. He’s still young, still fresh-faced, compared to all these other fellow researchers anyway. He uses the attention not only to share with everyone how talented he is, but to also make them envy how he is already soon to be a father.

He has always been ahead of his time. It works perfectly for him. Only he is capable of holding such responsibilities simultaneously at his age. He can enjoy life fast-paced while young, and spend a long time with his children.

The Queen intends to rule the hive for a while yet.  

~

When resources become sparse, drones have no use and become a liability to the colony. They are disposed of from the hive as they are not needed. All drones involved with the Queen are fated to die either way.

And so, despite his past dealings and appreciations for Dr Marcus, they must remove him. He has become inefficient, slow, lost his passion. The longer William knew him, the more he realized Marcus had the wrong attitude all along.

Father of the T-Virus he may be, but the virus needs better parents. He and Albert will raise it to its full potential.

“I will take over your research.” The fact that he even talks to Marcus is an honour he should be grateful for. Now the Queen has full control over everything.

And he laughs at that.

~

Sherry makes the sound of a million bees. It sometimes gets to him.

But the Queen Bee doesn't have the obligation to look after the offspring. Her only job is to be loved and worshipped.

He sometimes chooses not to return home to avoid the sounds. He's not losing sleep by staying in the lab. The bees can survive a few days without their Queen.

~

The Queen Bee requires attention from all.

One bee cannot be expected to look after her. The Queen owns the whole colony and she responds to every individual.

William still keeps Albert in his hands. The man in the glasses is a very dominating figure. But William is above him. They both know it.

He's consumed something sweet before he closes in on Albert. They can both smell it.

“You belong to me, Albert…you are mine, and you always be mine.”

Albert gives him something even sweeter to consume. He loves it.

~

The quality of the hive is dependant on how sweet its contents taste.

Right now it is sweet enough - but William knows they can do better.

Though the T-Virus is quite the accomplishment, it doesn't show his full potential.

Albert seems content with it. That's understandable - Albert is the kind of man who would be content with adequate results.

But he knows his place as an average researcher. William is the Queen. He has far greater ambitions.

He will let Albert bathe with the T-Virus. But the Queen Bee doesn't stop with one progeny - she will produce many more for as long as she lives.

~

Annette agrees she will aid him in the G-Virus research. Very good. She is still a loyal follower to the end.

She is perfect. She provides the love he needs, she craves him to the point of abandoning everything else to serve only him. William has never tasted anything more sweet than Annette.

But if only everyone else in the hive could behave as obedient as her.

~

It can sometimes get difficult to restore order to the hive.

As he and Albert wait in a meeting room, he hears the buzzes of a few drones he ignores. They have done nothing to gain his attention. They don’t even seem to be speaking English. Albert however does listen to them.

“I can hear you,” Albert says, lowering his sunglasses slightly towards the men. “Ten cuidado.”

He doesn’t understand the sounds that came out of them. “Albert, what are you guys on about?”

Albert whispers into his ear. “They were talking down on you, so I thought I’d give them a little warning.”

He feels a palpitation knowing that there are still those who would reject the Queen even after all these years of her service. But what can they do?

William is the only Queen capable of order.

~

Someone from the outside is trying to destroy the hive. The sweetness spills and the colony becomes a mess.

Their T-Virus is somehow stolen from them and used in ways they never anticipated. This is an insulting legacy to the Queen's creation.

Still, the Queen must continue her work. She can replace the colony as long as she continues to be productive and receive the attention of the other bees.

William continues his research into the G-Virus no matter what.

~

Bees don’t always stay in the hive forever. They sometimes deviate, find a new place to call home.

“You’re just going to walk away?!” He can’t believe of all people, Albert is leaving him alone to his research. Yes, there’s still Annette – but the hive is starting to sound quieter as more and more of his workers are flying away.

He now realizes a Queen cannot function without rest of the colony.

He throws the papers into the air.

~

Albert was right. The hive is collapsing.

When the Queen is deemed too old and no longer productive, the workers can turn against her and dispose of her to find a new one.

William doesn’t accept that. He was the only one. He was the chosen, the genius, the precious young boy of Umbrella.

Except, he isn’t a young boy anymore. His face shows his age.

He still refuses to leave the hive. This is his birthright. He belongs here. The Queen simply needs to establish her power again.

~

They leave the Queen for dead, but William knows too well what’s next.

He knows he didn’t come this far without a plan.

He will take back the hive, no matter what. He will show the consequences of disobeying their precious boy. How does a hive expect to survive without an effective Queen to take over?

There is no other – he is the only one. William Birkin. Queen of Umbrella. Always has, always will be.

The perfection - the G-Virus - goes inside of him. It's supposed to taste sweet.

But it doesn't.

It hurts.

He feels as if his wings are being torn apart. Love turns into pain. He doesn't want this anymore. He wants it to stop - but it disobeys. The pain spreads. His mind is disappearing. His cognition is getting ripped away second by second.

How could his own creation betray him like this?

And in this very second, he realizes too late.

The Queen Bee was never in charge of the hive to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure everyone is familiar with the whole Queen Bee concept but in case you're not into your BEES, here's a brief explanation of the ideas in this fic:
> 
> Queen bees, with such name, seem to have this metaphor for being the powerful rulers of their hive. In reality however, the queen bee only has one real purpose, which is reproduction. The Queen bee is essentially a female bee that has been fed with royal jelly from birth. This makes her develop differently from other worker bees and she has a bigger body and becomes the only one able to lay eggs. Queens mate with several drones. Drones either die after mating or they are kicked out if they happen to survive the process.
> 
> Queen bees do get fed and groomed, but aside from that it's a bit of a tough life. Hives usually don't accept more than one queen and multiple queens in one hive can get aggressive and kill off one another. If a hive already has a queen then they can also reject other queens by killing them. If a queen stops being reproductive then the hive will replace her with a new queen and either let the old queen starve or kill her.
> 
> So clearly with my BEE trivia I thought to write about our favourite boy Willie B - or should I say Willie **BEE**???
> 
> Wrote this while listening to [a song about bees](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rvCDxiy6OM) (which kind of helped inspire the fic too).


End file.
